Noore Najjar
'Noore Najjar '''is a character who appears in ''Far Cry 4. Although she is presented as the tertiary antagonist, she is actually an ally as she seeks Ajay Ghale's help in rescuing her family from Paul De Pleur. She is the Vice Lord of Kyrat and supervises Kyrat's drug trade. She also runs the Shanath Arena. Background Dr. Noore Najjar was a doctor working with aid organizations in Kyrat back in the early days of Pagan Min's reign. After witnessing the state of Kyrat first-hand she published papers condemning the human rights abuses that were taking place there. Pagan responded with an olive branch. He promised reform, put together a panel of experts, created a 12-step improvement plan and invited Dr. Najjar back to Kyrat to be part of the first round of presentations. He even extended the invitation to her whole family, offering them a place in his palace for the trip. Noore flew out with her husband and two young sons. Pagan was a gracious host and everything was going well until the day of the presentation. The presentation, as it turned out, was actually Pagan's 12 step plan to corrupt Dr. Noore Najjar and ruin her life. After that day, under the threat of harm to her family, Noore has worked for Pagan Min. She runs the arena, overseeing vicious blood sports and trafficking humans as both participants and slaves. Noore also runs Pagan’s heroin business, under the careful watch of his right hand woman, Yuma Lau. Noore processes the opium from Paul De Pleur into heroin, and oversees the logistics of export to the west.http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx Events of Far Cry 4 Ajay first meets Noore after being thrown in the Shanath Arena after taking drugs from Yogi & Reggie. After being victorious, Ajay is introduced to Noore in person, who tells him that she does not want him dead anymore, and might need his help. Later, Ajay visits her at the Arena. She tells him about her family, and asks Ajay to sneak in De Pleur's residence to seek for her family. After getting De Pleur inside a car trunk and fleeing towards a Golden Path camp, De Pleur comments on how Noore's family was killed a long time before. Death After escaping with De Pleur, Ajay comes back to the Arena, and after sabotaging the arena itself, manages to get to Noore after killing her security. When confronting her, Ajay will slowly walk towards her unnoticed, with a pistol aimed at her head. The player is then given a choice. Shoot= Should the player shoot Noore, Ajay will do so and she will fall in the arena, dead. |-| Spare= Should the player spare here, Ajay will come to Noore. When she asks Ajay about her family, he will tell her that they are long dead. Ajay tries to comfort her by saying that she is "free now"; however, she says she is nothing without her family. After she slices her own arm, she jumps into the arena, where she is killed by multiple animals. Mission appearances * The Mouth of Madness * City of Pain * Shoot the Messenger (killed/death) References Trivia *Unlike her fellow governors Yuma and Paul, Noore doesn't allow moonshining in her territory, and she threatens any distiller with forced participation in Shanath if she catches them. *In addition to being an opium processor and the lord of Shanath, Noore also runs whores in her territory, the most successful of whom she allows to open their own brothels, with Noore receiving a percentage of their profits. *Pagan Min suggests to Ajay that his corruption of Noore was so complete that Noore had actually come to enjoy her role as governor, with all of the murderous and criminal implications that role suggests. *Noore's actress also played Liza Snow in Far Cry 3 as well as Rose Washington in Watch_Dogs. In all three of those appearances, the character either dies or the player is given the option to kill them. Gallery Najaar4.png Najaar2.png Najaar1.png Najaar.png noore.png File:Fc4_game-guide_characters-noore_181646.png FarCry4NoorePCPortrait.jpg Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased